Six months
by Vicaa344
Summary: Dirk x Reader Enjoy Comments please! :)


You were standing and watching your (Guardian) in living room. (He/She) was running and putting some stuff to (his/her) travel bag.

"What are you doing?" You asked finally.

"I have to go to work. You'll stay with Striders."

"Ok. So you'll be back in... umm... a week or two, right?" You asked. (Guradian) looked at you.

"Sorry (f/n). But it'll take six months."

"Six months?!" You yelled. "It's pretty long!"

"I know, I know. But I have no choice." (He/She) said and closed (his/her) travel bag.

You heard knocking to door.

"Oh! That must be Strider." Your (Guardian) said and walked to the door.

"Hi Dave. Come in."

"Good Morning Mr. Strider." You said.

*TimeSkip*

Now you're in Strider's house. Earlier, Dave prepared a room for you. You're lying on the bed and reading your favourite book.

You heard knocking and the door opened.

"Hey (f/n)." Said Dirk.

Ah, yeah. Dirk Strider. One of your best friends. 4ND S3CR3T CRUSH! :] Yeah, secret crush too! Terezi fuck off I'm the writer not you! 1 W4NT TO WR1T3 TOO! Write your story and now fuck off! F1N3. :[ Thank you.

Ahem.

Where were we? Ah, yes.

Dirk Strider - one of your best friends and your sercet crush.

"Hi Dirk." You said.

"I heard that you're gonne stay here for six months. Fuckin' long." He said sitting on bed next to you.

"Yeah. My (Guardian) is very busy. I think (he/she) should go on holiday or something." You said. "Wait. What month we've got now?"

"September. Why are you asking?"

"Oh no. She's gonna miss my birthday and Christmas." I said sadly.

"Don't worry (f/n). We'll be here." He said smiling. Not smirking. Smiling.

and then seadwwellers attackced them and kidnapped beautiful lady! Eridan! Why do you all have to add something here! That's my story! oh wwoww and wwhat wwill you do landdwweller? ERIDAN! GET THE FUCK OUT! nyeh!

Oh my gog, anyone else!? No? Tha- ii thiink iit'2 2tupiid. Sollux, please. Even you? Oh gog. Hahaha! Poor little 8a8e. Someone is disturb8ing huh? ::::) Oh c'mon! That's my story you assholes! I AM THE WRITER! Fuck off!

Oh my gog.

Ahem.

Where were we, again? Ah, yes.

He was smiling. Not smirking. Smiling.

"But it's gonna be my firs birthday and Christmas without my (Guardian)." You said.

"Hey. It won't be that bad." He said.

"Dirk! (f/n)! Dinner!" Shouted Dave.

"Better go." Said Dirk and went out of your room.

*TimeSkip x2 Combo!*

It's November now. Halloween's soon. You're making some decorations. You've got some fake spiders, bats and spiderwebs. But you need something else. Hmm... Hint hint! Pumpkin dumbass! Oh, right. Jack-o-lantern. But it's too early for this.

You hear knocking. It's Dirk.

"Hey (f/n). Huh. You're preparing for Halloween?" He asked.

"Yup!" You said smiling.

"For whom you're about to dress up?"

"This year I'm gonna be Sailor Moon!" You answered.

"Huh. Really? Well, I can be Tuxedo Mask if you want." He said.

"Really? You want to be Tuxedo Mask?" You asked excited.

"Yeah. Why not."

"Yaaaay! That's going to be the best Halloween ever!" You shouted. You jumped and hugged Dirk.

*TimeSkip x3 COMBO! (:33 so many timeskips. Shut up!)*

This is Halloween now. And you're Sailor Moon now. Well, not in real. You've got only a costume so you're looking like her. And next to you is standing Tuxedo Mask. Of course you now it's Dirk. You got out of the house and went to the meeting place. Jake and Jane were waiting for you.

"Hi Jake. Hi Jane." You said.

"Sup." Said Dirk.

"Wow. You two look awesome. Well... But who are you?" Said Jake.

"I'm Sailor Moon and Dirk is Tuxedo Mask." You said smiling.

"Well I'm Indiana Johns." He said.

"And I'm Alice form Wonderland." Said Jane.

"With mustache?" You asked.

"Haha! Yeah." She said.

"Everythin is ok but where's Roxy?" Asked Dirk.

"I'm here!" Shouted Roxy running to you. She was dressed as a cat.

"Fogrive me for bain late. *forgive *bein" She said panting.

"Ok. Everybody's here so let's go." Said Jake.

*TimeSkip x4 COMBO! (Again.)*

You and Dirk were walking in quiet. Jake, Jane and Roxy were on the other side of the road. Earlier of course that fuckass English saw fake skulls and had to buy one, so he just ran across the street. So did Jane and Roxy.

"Wow. The sky is so beautiful tonight." You said smiling a little. Dirk murmured something in answer.

"Did you say something?" You asked.

" I-I just said "It's not as beautiful as *murmuring*"" He said.

"As what?"

"As... You." He said. You stopped walking. You were shocked.

wwoww you're such an idiot. What do you want Eridan!? wwell i think that it's not enough romantic and wwhere am i?! i should be in this story! Oh my gog. Eridan! It's not about you fuckass! And if you think that's not enough romantic then write something on your own! And now fuck off! but- ERIDAN! nyeh!

Oh gog I'm so tired of them. Ehh...

Ahem.

We were umm... Ah, I remember.

You were shocked. He pulled you to one of alleyways.

"W-well, we're best friends but... uhh... I think that we should end this frienship." He said blushing.

But he said that you're more beautiful than the sky and... It doesn't make any sense. Muahaha! Maybe for you fuckass!

"Of course I very like you but... It's something more... 'Couse you make my kokoro go doki doki."

"R-really? W-well, because it's excatly what you're doing to my kokoro, Dirk." You said blushing a lot. Dirk took off his shades and put his hand on your cheek.

"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked smiling.

"Of course yes!" You said and hugged him tightly. He hugged you too.

"I love you (f/n)." He said and kissed you.

"I love you too, Dirk." You siad.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I did it! I finally finished this!<p>

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed.

And sorry for that morons. H4Y! :[

and noww time for some science magic! 3R1DAN! STFU! :[ nyeh!

Oh my gog...

Bye!


End file.
